Un regalo eterno
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción-. Alice encuentra una forma de evadir la regla de no-regalos de Bella para su 18º cumpleaños. Se ve a sí misma y a Edward dándole su CD de cumpleaños, y recluta a Edward para que la ayude a hacerlo. Post-Twilight, Pre-New Moon. One Shot.


A/N: Escribí este fanfic para documentar la amistad entre Edward, Alice y Bella. Los tres son mis personajes favoritos de la Saga Crepúsculo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Subtlynice. Yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

Un regalo eterno

Era el final de otro largo día para mi ángel, y tengo que decir que, aunque se veía tan increíble como siempre que tropieza en la puerta de entrada y colapsa en mis brazos ya preparados, también se veía muerta en sus pies.

'¿Estás cansada?' Pregunto, estabilizándola mientras parpadea aturdida.

'Sip,' murmura, antes de sonreír un poco y agregar '¿lo estás tú?'

'No, no estoy cansado'. Contesto, sonriendo involuntariamente.

Bella suspira soñolienta. 'Deberías estarlo'. Declara.'Has estado despierto por un siglo'.

Le sonrío abiertamente. Me encanta cuando hace cosas graciosas como esta.

'Hora de dormir para la humana'. Le recuerdo severamente. 'Necesitas estar bien despierta mañana. Alice no recuerda su propia vida como humana, así que está planeando una amplia gama de actividades humanas para que disfrutes durante el verano'.

Gruñe y me abraza más fuerte, haciendo arder mi garganta. 'No!' gimotea. '¿No podemos simplemente… pasar unos días haciendo absolutamente nada?'

Ignoro mi sed y me río ante su torturada mirada mientras dice esto. Sin embargo tiene todo el derecho a esa mirada; Alice ha sido abrumadoramente amable y bulliciosa últimamente, ambas por la fascinación y la diversión debido a la naturaleza humana de Bella.

Pero luego, no puedo juzgar a Alice en ese aspecto, tampoco. Ella sólo está aprovechando el mayor tiempo posible con Bella. La segunda visión, el cuerpo de Bella roto en mis brazos, seguía igual de clara.

No quería pensar en eso. No _podía_ pensar en eso.

La guío hacia la cama, situando cuidadosamente su delicado cuerpo debajo de las sábanas y colocándome por encima de ellas. Frunce el ceño ante mi patético intento de distanciarla de mi antinatural gelidez e inmediatamente hace su mejor esfuerzo para disipar esa distancia, envolviéndome con sus brazos e inclinándose hacia mi para usar mi frío, duro pecho como almohada. Río sarcásticamente ante su deformada lógica; odiándome por amar la forma en la que siempre actúa como si fuera humano.

Demasiado cansada como para hablar, simplemente suspira. Siento su suave aliento y saboreo el veneno fluyendo libremente en mi boca otra vez. Un recordatorio para mí mismo que definitivamente no soy humano, no importa lo mucho que quiera serlo.

Tarareando suavemente su nana, siento como poco a poco sucumbe al sueño; escuchando los latidos de su corazón disminuir a un ritmo más estable que al que está normalmente en mi presencia. Sonrío y acaricio su cabello hacia atrás suavemente mientras ella se acurruca en una bola, moviendo sus brazos para alcanzar su edredón. Es adorable cuando duerme. Satisfecho con simplemente observarla, me separo un poco, levantando delicadamente su cabeza y colocándola en una más segura y cómoda almohada.

De pronto, suena mi celular. _Fuerte._ Bella se remueve en sueños y farfulla algo sobre nabos. A algunas paredes de distancia, los pensamientos de Charlie comienzan a volverse coherentes. Maldiciendo, me levantó de un salto, saltó por la ventana de Bella y me encamino al bosque antes de parar a ver el número de quienquiera que estaba llamándome. Lo reconozco inmediatamente y abro mi teléfono enfadado.

'¿Qué quieres Alice?' Gruño en el celular. Alice suelta una pequeña risita al otro lado de la línea. Claramente, ha predicho mi reacción incluso antes de llamarme.

'Tienes que volver a casa en este mismo momento Edward'. Canturrea, su voz mostrando lo entusiasmada que estaba. No necesito estar en la misma habitación que ella para saber que probablemente estaba dando saltitos mientras hablaba.

'¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?'. Suspiro malhumorado, empezando el camino a nuestra casa.

'He tenido la más marvillosa idea para el regalo de cumpleaños de Bella!'. Declara. 'Y no intentes discutir conmigo Edward Cullen! Puedo ver que lo intentarás- no funcionará!'

Suspiro. Bella me ha dicho miles de veces que no le compre nada por su cumpleaños. Alice, sin embargo, estaba determinada a hacer un escándalo- y nadie puede frenar a Alice cuando se pone de esta manera.

'Alice, Bella me ha dicho específicamente que no le de nada'.

'No lo hizo Edward!' Chilla Alice alegremente. 'Sus palabras exactas fueron "No me compres nada"'

Fruncí el ceño y aminoré el paso. 'Alice, lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido'.

Suelta una risita en el teléfono. 'No te preocupes Edward; ya lo verás cuando llegues. Lo amará, puedo decirlo'.

Con eso, oí la línea muerta y rompí mi teléfono por la irritación. Corriendo a toda velocidad llegué a la casa unos pocos minutos después. Alice estaba esperándome afuera y cuando la alcancé tiró impacientemente de mi mano, arrastrándome hacia dentro.

'No estás autorizado a comprarle nada, entonces le haremos algo en su lugar!' Pió Alice, llevándome a mi piano y forzándome a sentarme en el taburete.

'¿Qué es esto?' Pregunto, desconcertado. Y luego escucho los chillidos de los pensamientos de Alice. '¿Quieres que… grabe mis composiciones?'

_Va amarlo, Edward. Una compilación de sus piezas favoritas. __Pensé qe podríamos empezar con su nana, luego tal vez la de Esme- esa fue la primera pieza que ella escuchó…_ Los pensamientos siguieron satisfactoriamente.

'No es una mala idea'. Admití, satisfecho de encontrar una forma de eludir el pedido de Bella. Desearía que ella sólo entendiera la forma en que me siento sobre los regalos. Ella es mi mundo, mi diosa. Quiero adorarla. Si sólo me dejara.

_Vamos, empieza a tocar!_ Me anima Alice.

Ansioso de volver con Bella inmediatamente, hago lo que ella me dijo, y con delicadeza presiono mis dedos en las teclas. Imaginando su hermoso, somnoliento rostro fue fácil establecer un ritmo estable y la nana de Bella fluyó naturalmente por el instrumento en perfecta armonía con mis pensamientos.

Mientras la nana va fundiéndose en su nostálgico cierre, inmediatamente cambio mis pensamientos a Esme y Carlisle, y el hermoso amor que comparten. Pero la mayoría de mis pensamientos siguen en Bella mientras empiezo la canción de Esme. Sonrío un poco cuando escucho el casi imperceptible, pero fascinante cambio que Bella le ha hecho a cada una de mis piezas mientras las grabo. Me pregunto si la diferencia puede ser registrada por sus oídos humanos. Espero que así sea. Se merece escuchar cómo ha perfeccionado cada mínimo detalle de mi vida.

Mientras la última melodía se esfuma rápidamente, imagino su rostro una vez más. Tan confiado, tan digno, tan vivo… y yo cambiaría eso. De una manera u otra, drenaría su vida de lo que pudiera llegar a ser. Signifique eso dejar su cuerpo seco de lo que es su fuente de vida, o egoístamente tomar su alma, sólo para tenerla junto a mi por toda la eternidad, o incluso si me mantuviera con ella hasta que pereciera por causas naturales, su vida sería simplemente la mitad de lo que podría haber sido sin mi reteniéndola, manteniéndola en las sombras.

La destruiría, de una forma u otra. Este fue mi pensamiento final mientras las notas se desvanecían.

Alice apoyó su mano en mi hombro, trayéndome nuevamente al presente.

_Eso fue precioso. Le encantará._

'¿Lo hará?'. Pregunto tristemente. 'No estoy seguro, Alice. Ella no ve a los regalos como cualquier humano cuerdo lo haría'.

Alice sonríe y mira hacia el futuro. La alegría de Bella con su regalo es evidente mientras sonríe, mirándonos tanto a Alice como a mi.

_Ella no es materialista, eso es todo. No le gusta el alboroto. Hay sólo una cosa en todo el mundo que ella quiere realmente…_ Los pensamientos de Alice se dirigen nuevamente a su visión de Bella como una fuerte, hermosa recién nacida, su brazo alrededor de Alice, sonriendo en camaradería. Hago una mueca de dolor.

'Sólo quiero que sea feliz, Alice'. Susurro desolado.

La cara de Alice se arruga.

'Pero yo también,' dice. 'Yo sólo… no puedo ver qué… es tan difícil de…'

No puede expresarlo en palabras, pero lo entiendo en su mente. Mi futuro con Bella no es claro. Ella quiere que nosotros aprovechemos al máximo cada segundo.

'Lo se'. Le digo. Su cabeza se inclina con tristeza.

_Yo la quiero también, lo sabes._

'Sí. Eso también lo se. Y ella también lo hace'

_Y ella nos quiere a nosotros. Ella es feliz con nosotros aquí. Solía pensar que tu plan para su futuro era ridículo. __No veía cómo podía llegar a funcionar. Todavía no lo veo funcionando. __Pero… puedo entenderlo ahora. Tantos de nosotos- especialmente tú y Rosalie –no han hablado muy bien de nuestro estilo de vida. No quiero que ella sufra más de lo que tu lo haces._

'De todas formas,' continúa con voz tensa, 'tendrías que volver con ella. Sólo tengo que grabar esto en un CD. No me tomará mucho'.

'Gracias, Alice'. Digo. Tengo el presentimiento de que Bella no va a disfrutar su cumpleaños tanto como nosotros queremos que lo haga, y supongo que Alice se sentiría lastimada si nadie le agradece el esfuerzo. Y puedo verlo en sus pensamientos- ella realmente quiere a Bella. Quiere que se transforme en uno de nosotros, pero sólo con buenas intenciones. Realmente cree que seremos felices juntos por la eternidad.

Y yo también lo creo. Sé que estaría más que feliz de pasar la eternidad con Bella. Es lo que viene después de nuestra eternidad lo que me preocupa. Si yo ya estoy maldito, voy a mantener a Bella lejos de los fuegos del infierno si aunque eso sea lo último que haga.

Sí, la queremos. Pero no es suficiente. Nunca podrá ser suficiente. Ella se merece mucho más que nosotros. Más de lo que podemos darle.

Su regalo de cumpleaños es simple: un CD, una compilación de canciones. Pero Alice y yo tenemos otro regalo para ella; un regalo eterno.

La queremos. No importa cuánto dure la vida de Bella, se que ese regalo durará por siempre.

* * *

**N/T:** Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encantó.


End file.
